<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Secrets by cmk418</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121013">Family Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418'>cmk418</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Love (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alby's been pledged</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: it's subtle, but suggestions of incest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s got you down?” Nicki asked, sitting beside Alby on the porch swing.</p><p>“Papa’s went ahead and done it.  Pledged me to Sarah Jenkins.”</p><p>“You should be happy, Alby.  You’re one step closer to having a family of your own.”</p><p>“Can I tell you something, Nicki?  You’ve gotta swear not to tell anybody.”</p><p>Nicolette tossed it around in her brain.  She wasn’t supposed to swear things like this, but it would give her some leverage against Alby to use at a later time.   That, in itself, could be worth any punishment.</p><p>“I swear.”</p><p>“I don’t want to get married.”</p><p>“You’ve gone mad.  You mustn’t let anyone hear you talk this way.  Ever.”</p><p>“There’s things that a man’s gotta know.  Things that a man’s gotta do.  And I’m not so sure I can do them.”  Alby looked as if he was going to break down into tears at any moment.</p><p>“What kind of things?”</p><p>“Secret things between a man and his wife.  Sexual things.” </p><p>As Alby voiced the word “sexual”, Nicki blushed.  </p><p>“I knnow I shouldn’t talk about this,” stated Alby, running a finger over her rose-tinted cheek.  He turned away.  “It’s just...”  He let the sentence trail off.</p><p>“Just what?”</p><p>“I’d prayed to the Lord to send me an angel.  To give me some help on this pathway to Him.  And you know what He sent?”</p><p>Nicki shook her head.</p><p>Alby took one of her hands in his.  “He sent me you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>